Alvin and the chipmunks friendly mistake
by Albrittany
Summary: The blue clad didn't want this, but his best friend who had him trapped in his cabin, didn't care. Simon only went to his house to tutor him since he was good at biology class. Simon told him that he could tutor him after school and the guy was happy to hear him say that because, he didn't care about Simon tutoring him, he had plans of his own. (MATURE READERS ONLY)


The blue clad didn't want this, but his ex best friend who had him trapped in his cabin, didn't care. Simon only went to his house to tutor him since he was good at biology class and his best friend wasn't. Simon gladly told him that he could tutor him after school and he was happy to hear him say that because, his ex best friend didn't care about Simon tutoring him, he had other plans him.

Earlier that day...

The bell rang and it was now time to head home. Simon was in his biology class putting his materials in his backpack but suddenly, he feels someone tapping his shoulder. Simon turns around to see his best friend Thomas a fifteen year old who was suppose to be in high school but, since he skipped a lot of his classes and for getting suspended due to fighting, he wasn't able to get promoted to the next grade level. Simon the thirteen year old boy, happily responds "Hey Thomas what's wrong?" the guy puts his hand sin his pockets and says "well, I was wondering if you could tutor me after school because if I don't pass this class, I won't get to go to the next grade level" Simon gives him a sympathetic smile and says "don't worry man, I'll be at your house around six to tutor you alright" a grin appears on the guys face and says "thanks buddy"

The two walk out of the class and make their way outside the school. When they got outside, Simon found his brothers and the chipettes waiting for him by a bench. "Took you long enough" uttered Alvin as he stares at his younger brother. Simon rolls his eyes and says "sorry everyone, I was busy talking to my friend Thomas" Simon looks at his friend standing next to him and says "well, I'll see you later then" Thomas nods and starts to walk away. As he's walking, he looks back and sees Simon and Jeanette staring at each other. It made his blood boil when he saw them smiling at each other. Thomas secretly had a crush on Simon so he didn't like Jeanette getting near Simon because Thomas knew that the two liked each other but, were to shy to admit it.

Thomas grins malignantly as he licks his lips because he had big plans for later.

Four hours later, Simon finished his homework and had taken a shower before getting ready to go visit his best friend. He made sure that all of his supplies were in his backpack and was making his way to the kitchen. in there was Dave Seville who was making dinner. "Um Dave, I told a friend of mine that I was going to tutor him so, may I go?" Dave who was putting garlic in a soup he was making, turns to Simon and says "sure you can go but, could you go after dinner since I'm almost done making it?" Simon puts his fingers on his chin before saying "um I'm not hungry right now and night time will arrive soon so, I don't want come home late" Dave nods and says "oh alright then, be back before seven thirty okay?" Simon nods and heads out of the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, Simon had arrived was now ringing the door bell. The door opens and it was Thomas him was wearing a long red long sleeve shirt with khaki pants and sandals. "Hey Si, I'm glad you're here, make your self at home" said Thomas as he holds the door for his guest. "Thanks now let's get started" Simon replied.

An hour later, Simon had explained to him the practice questions for an upcoming exam however, Thomas wasn't paying attention, instead he was busy checking out Simon. "and that's how you do it, now you try" said Simon as he offers the pencil. Thomas stops day dreaming and says "huh what? Sorry I wasn't paying attention because I was... I started to remember that my parents would be home soon and they don't like having guests in the house late" Simon sighs and says "oh okay, well I better get going since I have to be home before the night falls" after putting his stuff in his backpack, Simon heads to the door but, Thomas quickly stops him. "Wait, before you go, I want to show you something" Simon looks at him curiously and says "oh alright then, what is it?" Thomas says "it's outside in the cabin, come on" Thomas leads the way and Simon follows.

They got to the cabin and Thomas opens the door but there was nothing inside but, a broken lawn mower, a light bulb that looked like it could turn completely off any second, and there weren't any Windows. Simon looks inside and says "well, what is it?" Thomas replies "it's in there look closer" Simon takes a few steps forward and suddenly, he hears something slam behind him. Simon turns around to see Thomas locking the door from inside. "Hey what are you doing?" he questions but Thomas doesn't reply. He turns around and gives Simon a grin that he's never seen before. "Hey, didn't you hear me? I said what are you doing?" Simon asked again but Thomas still doesn't reply as he takes a few steps forward.

Fear takes over Simon's body as he backs aways. He feels something hard and Woden behind him which was the wall. "Stop, what are you doing? Don't get any clo-" he was cut off when Thomas pressed his lips agains his. The feeling of his friend making love to his tongue made Simon feel nauseous. He tries to push away Thomas but realizes that it was useless trying because his friend was stronger than him. "Mmm" Simon begins to moan as his friend explorers his mouth while holding Simon's hands against the wall. As Thomas keeps making out with him, he brings his right hand that was holding Simon's left hand and brings it to his right. Thomas was strong enough to hold both of Simon's arms above his head against the wall with one hand. "Mmmmm" another moan escapes Simon as he begins to feel getting arouse by his friends actions. Simon was hating his own body for being aroused even though he wasn't enjoying what he was going trough.

As Thomas held both of Simon's arms with one hand, he uses his other hand to massage Simon's genitals over his jeans. "Mmmhmmmm" as Simon kept moaning, he tries to tell his friend to stop however, the pleasure his body was getting wasn't letting him speak. Simon felt that he was getting hard so his jeans began to feel uncomfortable. Simone felt a hand massage his bulge which send waves of pleasure trough his body. Thomas separates his lips from Simon to catch his breath.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I on questions as tears begin to roll down his cheeks. Before Thomas replies, he licks Simon's tears away. "Because I love you Simon, and I have since the day I met you. However, when I found out that you love that ugly bitch named Jeanette, I was heartbroken. She doesn't deserve you Simon, I deserve you and you deserve me" with that said, Thomas begins to kiss Simon's neck as he continues to massage the bulge pressing against his own. "Pleas, stt.. Stop, if you let me go, I'll forget this happened" Simon said as he tried to stop himself to from moaning.

Thomas doesn't reply, instead he begins to remove his long sleeve shirt and his pants. Thomas was now in his brown underwear as Simon stood there looking away. Simon tries to make a run for it however, Thomas quickly grabs his wrist and slams him against the wall. Simon felt his breath instantly leave his lounges because of the impact. "If you try to do that again, you'll lose much more than just your virginity" Thomas spat on his face before removing his boxers. Thoma's hard cock was pointing at Simon. Simon took at small peak at it erection in front of him and he was stunned by how how much Precum Thoma's cock was dripping on the floor. "Like what you see?" questions Thomas before winking at Simon.

Simon doesn't reply as he thinks of a way to escape. This upsets Thomas so he slaps Simon across the face. A burning feeling is on Simon cheek as he runs it. "When I ask you a question you answer me got it?" Simon nods. "Good now stay still let daddy make love to you" Thomas continues to rub Simon's bulge as he's giving him a hickey on his neck. Simon was starting to feel something slimy in his genital area and he could tell that he was starting to leak Precum as well.

Thomas takes his hand away from Simon's bulge and puts both of his hands on the side of Simon's sweater. He lifts his sweater a long with a shirt under to reveal his naked upper body. "Hmm you look hot" said Thomas before kissing his way down Simon's chest. "oooouh" Simon moans but covers his mouth to stop him self.

Meanwhile Thomas reached Simon's waist and he begins to unbuckle Simon's belt. Thomas gets on his knees before unbuttoning Simon's jeans. He slowly pulls them down to see Simon's erection. "Oh my, is this for me?" questions Thomas as he looked up at Simon. Simon didn't want to response but, he didn't want to get slapped again so, he responds "uh yes" a grin appears on Thomas face.

He removes Simon's pants from his ankles and stared at the erection before him. He takes a big sniff before grabbing it with one hand. "Dang, you smell good down here cutie" Thomas said as he gently began to stroke him. Simon flinched at the feeling of the cold hand grabbing his erection. "Mmm" the moans made Thomas hornier.

Suddenly he begins to lick the tip of Simon's erection. The pleasure Simon was receiving was getting stronger. Some of Simon's Precum was on Thomas hand. Thomas now brings Simon's hard cock in his mouth and begins to suck it. "OOOOOOUUUUH" a loud moan that Simon couldn't stop escaped his lips. The feeling of his cock being inside Thoma's warm cozy mouth sent waves of pleasure going all over his body.

Simon looked down and locked eyes with Thomas who was starting while sucking him. Thomas was making Simon produce more Precum inside mouth which he enjoyed a lot. "You like that huh cutie?" Thomas questions before gently squeezing Simon's testicles. Thomas kept sucking him as he began to jerk off. Simon felt like his body betrayed him for enjoying what it was going trough. "Please forgive me Jean" Simon said in his mind as he felt he could orgasm in any minute.

As Thomas kept sucking him, he begins to play with Simon's butt, feeling around his cheeks. He then does something Simon wasn't expecting, he puts a finger in his butt hole. This only makes Simon moan even more. "OOOOAAAAH" Simon felt that he wasn't going to last another minute. "OOOUUUUUH" Simon felt something coming out his cock which was an unfamiliar feeling because Simon never masterbated. Suddenly Thomas feels something warm and slimy going in his mouth. Simon orgasmed for the first time as he digs his nails on the wall behind him. Drips of cum fall from Thomas chin.

Thomas takes Simon's cock out his mouth and stands up before saying "Wow, you sure are horny for me cutie, now it's my turn to get some love. NOW GET ON YOUR KNEES" Simon gets on his knees against his will and looks at the erection before his face. Simon just wanted to get it over quickly so, he brings the hard cock in his mouth and begins to suck it.

"OOOOUH HHHECK YYEAAAH, THAT'S IT, DADDY FEEL GOOD" Thomas moans as he pets Simon's hair. The feeling of the guys cock in Simon's mouth almost made him gag. Suddenly without warning, Thomas shoves Simon's head deeper on his cock which makes him pull away a cough. "HEY I DID NOT TELL YOU TO STOP" Thomas shouted at the him before slapping him harder than before. Simon rubbed his cheek and continues to suck Thomas.

Tears were rolling down his cheeks because he felt humiliated, alone and dirty. A minute later.. "OH YEAH HEEERE I GOO" shouts Thomas before releasing himself in Simon's mouth.

Simon felt like he was choking on the guys cum and couldn't spit it out so, he swallows everything. "That's a good girl, now get up" said Thomas. Simon gets on his feet and faces away. "Now I want you to turn around and get on your elbows and knees" Simon looked horrified at his command because he knew what Thomas wanted to do next.

Simon wanted to go home and be with his family but, here he was trapped and and forced to have sex by his now ex best friend. Simon obliged and does what he was told to do. The view of Simon's nice butt made Thomas quickly recover from his previous orgasm. Thomas approaches Simon's butt and spreads his cheeks to see his hidden hole. Thomas gets an idea so he licks around Simon's hole sending him waves of pleasure. "OOOOOOUH" the feeling of of Thomas tongue licking around his hole made him feel like he was floating. Minutes later, Thomas stops licking his hole making sure that it was nice and wet for him to go inside.

"Stand up, and puts your hands against the wall" Thomas orders and Simon obeys. Thomas grabs Simon's hips and brings it closer to him before going inside him. Simon felt his hard Cock inside him was painful to him. "Oooooh you're so tight" Thomas sad as he began to thrust slowly. The sound of clapping, was starting to getting faster when Thomas thrusted in Simon harder. "OOOOHHMYYGGGOSSH" Simon wasn't feeling pain anymore, instead he felt pleasure coming from his butt. "OOOUH DAMN CUTIE, YOU SURE ARE MAKING DADDY HAPPY" Thomas said as he thrusted even deeper. Simon's cock begins to get hard again which Thomas notices so, he slithers his hand and begins to jerk him off while still thrusting inside him. "UGH WHY IS THIS FEELING GOOD EVEN THOUGH I'M NOT ENJOYING THIS" Simon shouted in his mind.

Thomas felt Simon's hole getting tighter as he felt his orgasm approaching so, he releases Simon's cock and places his hands on Simon's hips. "OOOOHHHHEELYEAAAH" with one last thrust, Thomas releases him self inside him. Simon feels the warm cum going inside and sighs. "OH boy that was fun" Thomas takes his cock out of Simon's entrance and approaches his clothes that were on the floor. Meanwhile Simon drops to his knees and begins to sob. Thomas was now dressed and approaches Simon. He lifts his chin and says "If you tell anyone what I did to you, I swear I kill you and your brothers go it? This is isn't a threat, it's a warning" then Thomas picks up Simon's clothes and throws it at him. "Now get out of here before Someone start looking for us" Simon nods and puts on his clothes.

After getting dressed, he is shoved away from the cabin and is now standing there looking at the sky to see that night had arrived. Thomas approaches him. "oh and one more thing, if I see that you're around that Jeanette chick, I'll hurt her as well" Thomas whispered to his ear. Simon looks at him and begins to walk home.

Suddenly his phone rings but doesn't bother answering it because he has gone trough enough. It rings again so annoyingly he answers "Hello?" "Hey cutie, I'm just calling you to remind you what I told you okay. Love you.. I SAID LOVE YOU" Thomas shouted and Simon replies "I love you... to" even he didn't mean it.

Well how was the story:)


End file.
